Ravenheart(SHC)
I can't say that I feel bad for you having your heart broken... not even a little. Hahahahaha! Yeah, I do hate you. Yeah, I will have fun with that.... Hehehehehe! I hate Dapple too and look what happened to her because of that! Hahahaha! Just a bit? Hahaha! I get like this when I want revenge. My personality changes.... And that's not a good thing for you guys..... Hehehe! Don't worry, if you don't try to stop me and if you aren't my enemy, you should be safe. Probably. And really guys? Of course I'm gonna win =.= Craven doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm a human, she's a cat. I want revenge, she cowers in a corner. I threaten her, she begs me to spare her. So yeah, I'm gonna kill her, not the other way around. ;-; some one is getting a bit crazy ;Don't ya think? Lol. That just goes to show that you're a slut ^.^ Hahaha that's hilarious! He's awesome for yelling at you as you died! Hahaha! Why would I care about your "depressing" past? The Dark Forest and Starclan is just a bunch of bullshit from a fictional story. I'm not entirely insane, thank you very much. You're the one that went insane. My Shadow-kun is on my side and my side only, bitch. I'm gonna kill you. How stupid can you be? Shadow trusts me, not you. His name isn't Shadowscream anymore, he's past the lame ass Warriors shit. But I must say, he had the best warrior character out of all of you losers. Cross willingly came to my side, moron. Cross is my comrade. So is Shadow. You are the target. *appears in front of her and picks her up by the neck, then rips out each of her claws one by one, her blood dripping everywhere* *throws her down and kicks her in the side* ;ive seen this all before when i was Amberheart , i told my mate Firestorm i had his kits and it went crazy . After i was attacked he wouldn't save meh all he did yell in my face as i died . And of course i joined StarClan and watched hopelessly as he started to crave power and attack Smokestar , his own mother . But Smokestar killed him defending herself. and now i still see him as i sit on the Borders of StarClan and The Dark Forest . And yes his in Dark Forest . and now i see him in you you've gone insane just like him. Shadowscream is back on my side , so it's one person against a Clan maybe . so give up Crossfoot , or i'll never the sweet , kind , and caring cat i used to love and know . - unsteaths reinforced raven talon claws- Ravenheart ; no Shadow is on my side now . we made up last night -puts claws back in - ino , your the most disguising thing i ever saw who craves revenge . me and shadow are friends now , he understood me unlike you - laughs - even your boring comments dont scare me now . so go to h7 and fight like a REAL cat .- яανєηнєαят.ѕc ino...you are starting to get a bit..out of hand with this...~cross *a demonic laugh echoes through the area* Craven.... You truly are a fool... If you only knew half the things I know... Hahahaha! Oh this is so very amusing! I'm only disgusting to those that oppose me.... To my enemies.. To my rivals... To all the fools that think they're stronger and smarter than me.... They know they can never be what I am, and that bothers them. Shadow is MY friend, Craven. You're such an idiot... You'll see... *bursts into laughter* You're so stupid... It's hilarious! Hahahaha! My comments may be boring, but just wait until you see my true strength... Hahaha! I couldn't get on today, I don't know when you get on and for the last time, I AM NOT A CAT. You "cats" are so stupid, I'd never wanna be like you. *turns and stares at Cross* What do you mean by that? Do you have any idea.... How long I've held this back.... The pain.... The anger..... Cross, I'll talk to you on Flab, maybe then you'll understand. *''ok...ino -cross'' ino i told you to leave raven alone for long enough for her to prove herself. now lay off on the evil psychotic laughs xD -pets her head- and raven stop being a total dick.-shadowscream shadow go to h4 Cross, don't you trust me? And ik, Shadow, I didn't do anything that could kill her, just warn her. I can at least injure her, right? Besides... It's almost time... Tomorrow right? Craven's a total bitch I hate her guts. I'll make her pay.... raven was on last night, ino. i killed her two times and all she did was inghore it, she just caant face the fact she is dead...and..nvm ~✝¢Ʀ¤şʂ✝ You killed Raven...? I'm going to fucking kill you on this page right now, ignoring it will turn you into a coward. Don't even think you have a chance, Cross. ~Nocturnal -Nocturnal metamorphosed into a pitch-black wolf with feathered wings enveloped with darkness & neon green eyes gleaming in the night. She lunged at Cross, unleashing her claws & slashing open his flesh. A tunnel of darkness emitted from her eyes, blasting towards Cross. The tunnel scorched his soul as it feasted on his life energy, A volcano slowly emerged from the ground. The air was crowded by pumice & boiling lava seeping out from the top. A figure arised from the pumice which drifted towards the ground, the figure was made out of lava. The figure launched at Cross which engulfed body with lava & immediatley turned itself into molten rock. Nocturnal hurled towards Cross & a titanium sword materialized in her hands. She gripped it tightly & hacked it into the Cross which became rock, the rock split into half & crumbs of rock tumbled onto the ground. "Fool." ~Nocturnal im not dead . cause i was facing a human and im a cat its an unfair battle . *looks at the dead crumbled up cross* and thanks Nocturnal he has been getting on my nevers he even told dapple to rape meh. ._. -Ravenheart ( and River .The other River) -_- Lots of people godmod -_- Why are people obsessed with saying 'OMG YOUR GODMODDING' Jesus christ, calm down, gosh. And actually I have the ability to control every element & able to conjure, so think before you say 'YOU GODMODDED' ~Nocturnal He did but I never really raped you and he was sort of playing around but yeah it is true what happened last night -Dapplekit( *makes a new cross char.* ty nocturnal he was getting a bit old. and if i was on at the time i would have dogded your attack and counterd attack, and i didnt god mod i just made a new cross char maybe this time with white hair.but i will say that was a nice kill.~cross Good work Cross. I'll join you next time and we'll make sure she doesn't ignore us and that she stays dead. We'll force her to create a new character and then kill that one too. We won't fail. *Appears in front of Nocturnal* Get out of our way. Don't touch my comrade! *draws sword and stabs it through her stomach, it goes all the way through her body and sticks out the other side, preventing all the crappy attacks from happening* Leave my comrades alone and mind your own business, nosy fool. *Rips the sword upwards, slicing her stomach open, her intestines spilling onto the ground* Don't ever threaten my friends.... Craven, I'm allowed to track you down now.... *smirks and twirls the bloodied sword* I'm gonna kill you.... You had a death wish for my comrades... You won't get away with that.... Cross, if the coward Nocturnal dares to ignore her death, we'll rip her apart together. She won't get away with that... oH , POOR LITTLE Ino telling people oh to kill cause she CANT get her own hands dirty . didnt you hear moron , Shadow called off the kill you blind asshole . i got more characters than Ravenheart , kid . ones that can rip your ass up in seconds b!tch . why can't you kill people ur self ? to scared to die again!!!!!!!!!?!???! Well listen up bud!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!! - Ravenheart I've killed before.... I'm not afriad to kill.... You still don't know what I know.... I don't care if you have a million characters.... You can't tear my ass up.... You're the bitch here.... I'm not scared to die.... You can't kill me.... Because I'm already dead.... -Before Ino stabs her sword into Nocturnal, she leapt into the air sweep-kicking the sword out of her grip. "I'm disapointed in you. Ingnorant fuck, you can't just prevent those attacks like that. Learn how to roleplay then come back. Cross is DEAD. Face it." ~Nocturnal Nocturnal, I told people that you killed Cross. -Fillia Good ^_^ Because Ino doesn't accept death ~Nocturnal so far it seems like you killed me just to tell every one and make it look like your strong.all i had to do was make a new cross char simple as that.*appears behind her snd i pressure point her in the neck makeing her fall on her knee's then i slam my foot across your back sending you into the ground* *walks up to her and grabs her by the hair and yanks her back up and the moment she is back up i slam my fistt into her nose breaking it* *grabs my sword and slams the blade into her hand sliceing it into the bone then i leap up into the air only comeing back down landing the sword into her head* *twirls around ripping the sword out and i walk off* ~cross - Crimsonkit lets out A terrified squeak as she sprints to Nocturnal's side, her eyes tearing up, forcing her to blink and let the tears stream down her face. "S-she's had enough torture...please don't hurt her! Then...Then there would be no Legions, with Aura gone and Nocturnal dead. I don't want her to die...please..please don't kill her, she doesn't deserve to die so soon, Please don't kill her!" -Her eyes streamed tears as she glanced at Shard, her winged snake companion. Shard shrugged his wings, not able to help Crimsonkit and mostly not caring. Crimson sighed at his indifferent thoughts, she turned away from Shard and forced a paw to the ground, unsheathing her claws from that paw. "I am not your average, puny kit! I can scar you until you bleed like a dying flame!!" -Crimsonkit Category:Warrior cats